


Thump Starved Lips

by ziusura



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Sex on a Horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They bang on a nuggalope in the Hissing Wastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thump Starved Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a joke and even worse it's an inside joke I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything but an inside-joke title. 
> 
> I write myself self indulgent porn for my birthday (october 10) and I planned for Varaad and Dorian but this came out instead haha. I might see if I can write Varaad/Dorian and Malia/Blackwall this weekend for a triple dose of self indulgent birthday porn.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also on tumblr.](http://stoneanddragons.tumblr.com/post/130853168566/they-fuck-on-a-nuggalope-explicit)

The desert sun beat down on their backs without care, and Edric wasn’t sure if it was venatori blood or sweat running down his spine. The dry sand that coated the ground got into everything, every crease and hole in Edric’s armor had sand in it, and the mix of sweat and sand made him a gritty, sticky, and overly chafed mess. The Hissing Wastes were grand fun like that, apparently. 

“Holy tits this is a lot of treasure,” Sera said as she dumped her last armful of gold and dwarven ware onto the ground outside the thaig. “Don’t you care that we’re stealing from your people?”  


Edric slid one of the sets of armor closer to the rest with his foot and shrugged. “They’re already dead,” he said, and he bit down the comment he wanted to make about the Fairel guy  _not_ being ‘his people’—he was buried on the surface, so maybe he was Edric’s people.

“So which of us is walking back to camp?” Dorian asked from where he was crouched by the runes.   


“What?” Edric asked.  


“Which of us is walking—unless it’s _all_ of us—because there is no way all of this will fit on the horses with us on them.”  


“I say the vint—his guys are already all over the wastes anyway,” Bull said, his hulking form finally squeezing out from the tiny dwarven door with his load of treasure.  


Dorian turned around with a flourish and cocked his hip. “And _I_  say we let the savage Qunari walk. He can wander around the desert like the animal he is.” 

Edric rolled his eyes; neither of them truly disliked each other but they bickered and fought like they thought they should. 

“None of us are walking,” Edric said, and then he examined his pile of treasure like it’d hold all the answers. Then, ah, he kicked away a few plates and some greaves that were pretty but looked like they’d snap if Edric pissed on them. “We can leave those.” 

“I don’t even think that made room for my arse,” Sera said.   


Bull laughed a loud jerking thing, then kicked the treasure Edric had separated back into the pile. “You’d think you guys had never held bets with each other about who can steal the most shit from a noble.” 

Edric certainly hadn’t, but apparently Bull had, because he had everything but one of the plates shoved onto a horse and tied down with intricate knots from a rope he’d pulled out of somewhere. The horse snorted and stamped her foot once when Bull was done, but she didn’t seem overburdened. 

By the time he’d finished, Dorian had claimed his usual halla and was a few good yards away, waiting, and Sera ran at a sprint towards Edric’s usual horse. 

“Dibs on my own horse,” she shouted, and then she looked back at Bull and Edric and back to the horse with the treasure. “I’ll lead the treasure horse!” she added, but Edric knew she’d want firsties on some of the treasure off it. He’d have to grab the shield with the painted wangs before she saw it so he’d have a Wintersend gift for her.  


“Looks like you’re with me, Kadan,” Bull said, teasing like it was a burden, and gestured at the pink wrinkly thing he called a horse with his head. Ugh. Edric had forgotten that Bull liked nuggalopes.   


Edric had shared horses (or vaguely horse shaped things) before, but they had never gone like this. Bull was big, felt even bigger in the saddle, and Edric was  crushed between the heated strength of Bull’s back and thighs, and the pommel. Edric was a dwarf and dwarves were small, but dwarves were squat and had large thighs and asses to spread their muscle through; had he been a skinny elf, or hell, even a Dorian-sized human, it might have been a better fit. With the both of them on there there’d been no room for Edric’s daggers or Bull’s two-handed axe, so they passed them off to Dorian when they’d finally caught up. 

Bull dropped one of his arms from the reigns and pressed his palm against Edric’s stomach as if to steady him, but with Bull’s huge thighs bracketing him there wasn’t much doubt that Edric would be staying in the saddle. 

Every one of Bull’s breaths pushed Edric forward into the pommel and his hand, and the gentle undulating motion it took to ride the nuggalope sent their hips moving in tandem. Edric was uncomfortably aware of the pace—the slow fucking Bull loved to tease him with; how hot around him Bull was—hot enough to rival the desert sun; and how close Bull’s pinky was to his half hard dick—inches, if that; if Edric over shot his hips just so he thought he might be able to get that heat over his dick too. 

Fuck it. He was horny; he should just go for it. 

“What are you doing with your share of the treasure, Dorian?” Sera asked. She’d had her eyes on the treasure horse more than the land in front of her since they’d left the thaig.

Another deep breath and the nuggalope rocked them forward, but Edric didn’t get the motion right, and Bull adjusted his hand higher, more on Edric’s chest, to Edric’s disappointment. Edric put one hand on top of Bull’s and hooked his fingers around Bull’s index. He was being ridiculous; he didn’t need tricks with Bull.

“That staff blade we found at the last venatori camp looks nice,” Dorian said, and good, they were both ahead and focused on each other. Edric started to tug on Bull’s hand. “But I believe this is a question you should be asking the Inquisitor,” Dorian continued.   


Sera turned her head around so quickly that Edric nearly startled out of the saddle. He stopped the descent of Bull’s hand, and started stroking Bull’s fingertips with his thumb instead. 

“So who’s got first look?” Sera asked.   


Edric swallowed down his stomach and made himself shrug, even as stiff as it probably came out. “We’ll figure it out at camp,” he managed to answer through the ‘ _please turn back around’_  chant running through his head. 

“That’s the no fun answer you know,” Sera said, and _finally_  she turned her head back around. It’d probably only been a few seconds, but they’d felt like hours to Edric. “You’re being no fun.”   


Edric sucked in a deep breath, and only the slight burn in his lungs told him how long he’d been holding in the last one. His eyes flickered to the back of his companions' heads, and when they didn’t turn around on a three count, Edric shoved Bull’s hand onto his now fully hard cock. 

Edric let out a breathy sounding puff of air at that first, heated touch through his pants, and the nuggalope’s movement pushed Bull’s hand firmer against his cock. Bull laughed a soft rumbling thing that sent tingles across Edric’s back. 

“This kind of ride, huh?” Bull said just soft enough that only Edric heard, though Edric did hold his breath for a few seconds just in case.    


Bull palmed him once, twice, and then caught the head of Edric’s dick in the slit between his middle and ring fingers and pressed close. It felt so good that Edric had to bite his lip to keep his deep groan from escaping, and he flung his free hand out to grasp at the meat of Bull’s thigh. 

Bull did it again, this time joining the movement with a long grind of his hips that sent his hardening cock bumping against Edric’s asscrack, and the harsh breath Edric sent through his nose was so close to being a moan instead. 

“How long before you slip up, before you can’t stop yourself and you end up announcing to them how much this turned you on,” Bull said, and he punctuated it with another thrust. He was almost completely erect now, and Edric was caught between his hand and his cock, unsure of what he wanted to be against more.   


They’d fucked like this once, minus the nuggalope. More than once, really. Bull’s cock against Edric’s ass and his hands worshiping Edric’s thighs, his cock, while Bull whispered dirty nothings into the room because he couldn’t bend down far enough to reach his ear and fuck against him at the same time.  


Edric felt raw, exposed in the gritty open air, and his dick was throbbing against the inside of his leather pants. He wanted nothing more than to feel Bull’s hand against him, feel the heat and tendons shift as he brought Edric closer and closer to mindlessness, feel his hot cock against his bare ass and every knotted scar across Bull’s hips that went with it. 

He was aware of Dorian and Sera aimlessly chatting, aware of Bull responding to them sometimes too because of the deep rumble against the back of Edric’s head, but he couldn’t hear anything over his own pants and every shift of Bull’s muscles around him. He was completely encased by Bull, and Edric felt like he was drowning in it. 

“I’ve got oil in the satchel—the right kind of oil,” Bull said above him, soft enough that Edric knew that was only for him and that he should listen to it. Bull’s hand slid of Edric’s cock and around his waist so Bull could tuck a finger down the back of Edric’s pants, and Edric nearly voiced his complaints. 

“So do you wanna?” Bull asked, and punctuated it with a slight press to Edric’s ass.   


Only Bull would keep ass-fucking oils within reach while riding a horse—nuggalope. Edric would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been so lost in Bull, so ready for exactly what those oils were suggesting. 

“Yeah,” Edric said breathily. “Yeah, definitely,” he repeated, and Bull gave another sharp thrust against Edric’s ass as a thank you, or an a-okay captain—Edric was never sure which but he loved it regardless.   


Bull leaned back and pulled his hand out of Edric’s pants, presumably to reach the satchel hanging off the back of the saddle, and Edric hadn’t realized how much he’d been resting on him until he nearly fell backwards with him. 

Bull made a noise of recognition, and said “Kadan, turn around and face me.” Then he gave Edric a gentle slap against his thigh as if to say ‘hop to it,’ and Edric felt the bottle of oil beneath one of Bull’s fingers and his thigh. 

Edric nodded, then grabbed Bull’s wrist and one of his thighs for balance as he lifted up. It wasn’t easy moving, but they managed it, and Bull didn’t drop Edric or the oil. 

He landed on top of Bull’s cock—hard and pressing right behind Edric’s balls—and Edric nearly squirmed right off of Bull’s lap from the spark of pleasure that send to his toes. Bull put his hand right on Edric’s ass and pushed him forward so he was flush against Bull’s chest, which was even better. 

“There’s more room in the saddle this way,” Bull said, but it was much to loud to be aimed at Edric, so Edric pressed himself closer and tried to keep his heart from leaping too high into his throat.   


He couldn’t see, didn’t know if Dorian or Sera or both were turned back around yet, but Bull’s hand was moving into the back of Edric’s pants, fingers slick with oil. 

“We’re lucky your armor has that long-ass butt flap,” Bull said, and he let go of the reigns entirely to lift Edric up and shove his pants down to mid-thigh in one go. Bull’s hand was back on the reigns before Edric had fully realized what happened to him, but Bull’s manhandling tended to take Edric into an area of his mind he labeled ‘So horny I can’t think.’   


“No underwear, nice,” Bull whistled, and then his finger was trailing down Edric’s bare crack and rubbing against Edric’s asshole.   


There was a little discomfort once Bull stopped teasing and slid that first finger in—there always was when Bull and his Qunari sausage fingers started the stretching. Edric generally did the first bit himself if they were planning on Edric taking Bull’s cock, but right now he wanted nothing more than Bull’s hands on him, and by the second finger, Edric couldn’t tell anymore; Bull always was a little too generous on the prostate. 

It felt like almost too long before Bull was pulling his fingers out of Edric’s ass and reaching under him to pull out his own dick. It slid between Edric’s spread thighs with a wet thwap, and a slight shudder from Bull. 

“I’m going to stop for this part,” Bull said, but Edric couldn’t do anything but press his gaping mouth to Bull’s chest and suck in a sticky, sweat tasting breath. 

Every riding movement from the nuggalope sent Bull’s dick sliding against Edric’s balls, his cock, along the creases of his thighs, and all Edric could think about was that piece of flesh on him, inside him, the fucking heights they’d soar through.   


The nuggalope came to a stop, and Edric became aware of just how much of their movement together wasn’t generated from the nuggalope, because Bull’s cock continued to slide, and Edric’s ass was rubbing insistently against Bull’s thighs, the bit of pants fabric tucked under Bull’s balls, and Bull’s dick itself. 

“You ready?” Bull said, his breath labored, and Edric pushed his forehead against Bull’s chest and nodded once, his face dragging against Bull’s bare skin.   


Bull held his cock steady as Edric lifted up and held himself over it. For the first time since they’d started fucking, Edric was in control, and shit it felt kind of good this way too. Bull had one hand, had to concentrate on keeping them on the nuggalope, but Edric’s job was fucking the hell out of Bull. 

He was going to make him scream. 

Edric glanced up at Bull through his eyelashes, and shot him a smirk that had Bull raising his eyebrows. He didn’t think Edric could do it, but fuck, Edric would come his brains out trying. 

Edric sunk down, and Bull bit his lip like he was biting into the little cheesy rolls he loved so much from Maryden’s nameday—he was always a little noisy right at the entry—and Edric breathed through the intrusion. Bull was big everywhere, and even as wide as Edric’s ass was, his body took a bit to adjust to the size. 

Bull suddenly moved, though not to thrust, and Edric had to clutch at Bull’s sides to keep from gasping. 

“Sorry about that, Kadan, Dorian turned around and asked why we’d stopped. I waved him off.”   


Edric pressed a sloppy open-mouthed kiss to Bull’s chest, right between the pecs where Bull got so wet from sweat while fucking, and said, “Get the nuggalope going again.” 

Bull didn’t need to be told twice, and that first undulating horse riding movement caught Edric by surprise. Neither of them had been moving themselves, but the way Bull’s dick rocked inside him had Edric clutching at Bull’s sides for a different reason. 

Edric rose up, nearly fell over, then pushed himself onto Bull’s dick with the next one, and Bull joined in with Edric’s moan that time. 

“Careful,” Bull breathed out. “Go too high and I’ll slip out.”

Edric rocked his hips opposite the Bull’s did to direct the nuggalope, this time, and shit that was even better. The next thrust had Edric leaning back slightly, and fucking hell, he couldn’t do that one often because he’d come before he got Bull to if he let him slide against his prostate that good. 

Bull’s hand was a hot, steadying weight on Edric’s ass, one nearly as hot as Bull’s chest and arm around him, and Edric felt so happy, so loved under them. He was guiding, but not directing; squeezing, but not hurting; teasing, but not being too cruel. There was nothing like having Bull’s attention on you, nothing like that steady unwavering gaze that said ‘ _I know, I see, I’ve got you.’_

Edric looked up, chin pressed to Bull’s chest, and Bull looked back with fire and love in his eyes. Edric was moving faster now, and the sand hills and twisted trees in the background were moving faster and faster too. They shot right past Dorian, right past Sera and the treasure horse, and fuck they may have even passed the camp too, but Edric’s attention was on Bull, and Bull’s on him. 

Bull was trembling, chest shaking under Edrics chin and lips and hips twitching under Edric’s hands, and Edric could barely grind against him without trying to squirm right off of Bull’s lap because the pleasure was so great. 

“I love you,” Edric said between harsh breaths and half voiced moans, eyes firmly on Bull’s. And Bull gave those wheezing half breaths he always did right before he came, and said, “Kadan.” 

Bull dropped the reigns and seized up under him, grasping at Edric’s shoulders, his head, while he gave one last thrust into Edric. Edric couldn’t feel Bull’s cum spill inside him but he felt every throb and the swelling size, and it was nearly too much, no _was_ too much, and Edric shot onto Bull’s stomach, his own chin. 

They were lucky the nuggalope had slowed down and stopped when his reigns were released, and that Bull and Edric had somehow not fallen off, because that had solved and avoided the biggest of their problems. 

Bull’s softening dick slid out of Edric’s with a wet splat against the saddle, and Bull started laughing the way he loved to—head thrown back and mouth wide open and joyful. Edric had to take a moment to mourn the sudden loss of Bull’s dick, but he started laughing too—smile so big most of his teeth were showing and his eyes wholly on Bull. 

It was like they were in sync; their grins and happy faces dropped down to something fond, and as Bull leaned down, Edric leaned up and their mouths met. The crick in Edric’s neck he had near permanent from their kissing reared as it always did, but Edric ignored it and kissed Bull harder, wetter, and with enough uncoordinated tongue that Bull had to know how good that fucking was. 

They pulled back reluctantly, with a few pecks between when they'd both seemed to decide to stop and when they’d actually stopped. 

“Fuck, we’ve got to do that again,” Bull said, and Edric could only laugh.   


“Think they noticed?” Edric asked, only slightly concerned because he was just too happy. 

 “We’ll know if Sera demands half the treasure for herself and gladly explains why.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask/prompt shit on [tumblr](http://stoneanddragons.tumblr.com). that's my oc blog, my main is ziusura.


End file.
